


Come Closer

by jasmynation



Series: Vividtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errosion is Lythecreator's boi, Fluff, GenoInk is Mr.Frankcan's boi, I call him cinnabar for the whole thing, I imagine GenoInk would maybe somewhat adopt the name, I like errobar cause it makes me think of the chocolate bar, and they are sweet, cause Errosion calls him that, editting with genoink's official name, im building more story around this then intended, not sure if that was confirmed name, other than being what Errosion calls him, please, so for vividtale sake, thats the deal, we need a ship name for these two, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation
Summary: Geno!Ink is often stuck in the Doodleshpere like Geno is in the Save Screen. Reaper!Error visits him on occasion but is insistent on keeping a comfortable distance. Errosion wishes only to make his only friend happy, and enjoy their company so long as they enjoy his. Cinnabar craves being closer to Errosion, as he's the only one who has really stuck around him and seems to care for him. He wants to respect the other's need for distance, but it's hard to ignore his own growing desire to be close to him.Yes, this is influenced by ShandyCandy278's story of them, but it is not necessarily a direct follow-up or officially connected.Geno!Ink is by Mr.Frankcan.Reaper!Error is by LyTheCreator.
Series: Vividtale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly_the_creator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_the_creator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Interesting First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495482) by [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278). 



The lonely skeleton looked up to the vast array of papers that hung above him as he laid there on the ground, tears running down his one good eye onto his red scarf. The papers were the only things to look at in the otherwise large white empty void. 

Sometimes, he would have the nerve to go up and read some of the papers or take a look into a world. The multiverse was an astonishing masterpiece of chaos. Ideas overflowing into worlds upon worlds. Dark, grim, worlds. Bright and enchanting worlds. Slice-of-life worlds. All centered around one common characteristic; Undertale. Few were lucky enough to see how grand the world really was, but it has been a long time since this skeleton called his circumstance any kind of lucky. Maybe unlucky. If luck were a thing he believed in. 

The blankness of the ground he lived on pained him whenever he was reminded of his position here. He would try to put his hand through a window to one of the worlds, but it was often nothing more than a window. Leaving the Doodlesphere was never an easy task. 

All he could do was observe. And wait for a window to become a door. Or for Errosion to visit.

A small smile crept its way on his face, so he pulled his scarf up to hide it despite no one being around to see.

Errosion had run into him long ago in one of the worlds he was allowed to go see. Sadly, time was always an eerie limit. He can't quite remember why he was always drawn back to this place. Why would anyone choose to return to a place that often felt like a prison? Perhaps because it still felt like home. He felt like it would call to him. Like it _needed_ him. Or he _needed_ it. Maybe both.

From the beginning, he and Errosion felt some kind of interest in the other. Their mutual loneliness perhaps brought them together. 

The meetings became more frequent to his delight. It was awfully boring living most of your time in a void where you're only entertainment has become repetitive and redundant, apart from the occasional new gem. So of course, the mere thought of his companion tended to bring a spark of joy back to his eye. He wished only that the other would let him get closer to him. Despite seeming just as eager and excited about the friendship, there was clear hesitation when it came to things like hugs, or even sitting too close to one and other. The curious skeleton has been planning to pry on this more but he does not want to upset the other, so he has remained his respectful distance so long as he remembers to and never asked.

Cinnabar, a nickname given to him by Errosion, sat up, pulling his legs into his chest and hugging them tightly as his misery returned to his mind. His bones ached like a heavyweight was bring them down. He returned to sobbing. Something he dared never admit to Errosion was just how miserable Cinnabar could get. There were times when he felt like his entirety was dipped in sorrow and pain, like downing a potion and suddenly all his negative feelings whelmed up inside him. He'd call these storms. They could come from nowhere, or be seen from a mile away. Just bursts of emotions that didn't always feel like his. It was hard to make sense of this, so he chose not to question it. The 'why' didn't matter anyway, what good would it do to know? The storms would still come. Whatever past he'd forgotten wouldn't change anything of today.

He perked up at the glorious sound of a portal. Not just any portal though.

"Errosion!" He exclaimed, whipping his eyes and spinning around to beam at his guest who smiled back. 

"Hey Cinnabar. Bored?"

"Always! But I'm also always excited to see you." 

"Ah," Errosion was certain he'd never get used to that, even as he floated over to the other. "Same here. But for you, of course. I'm excited to see you." Socializing wasn't his strong suit.

"Aww~" 

The two sat together, far enough apart that everyone was comfortable, then laying down and looking up at the papers.

"Weird to look at it like this." Errosion spoke softly like he didn't want to be overheard by anyone but Cinnabar.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... we're looking at the universe, but it's just a bunch of paper."

"The Multiverse actually. Each paper is a universe, even if it seems small. That's what I understand at least."

"Still, that's kind of crazy. I've been to a bunch of these places. I've seen them, smelled the air there, and I never would have expected all their existences to rely on a piece of paper in a void." Errosion glares up at said papers, not noticing the other's gaze was now focused on him. "I always thought it'd look like the night sky. Like space. This feels..."

"Do you not like it here?"

"Paper does not compare to the stars."

"It can if you know it's not paper." 

Errosion turned his head and found himself looking right into Cinnabar's eye that gazed back at him. The smaller skeleton had a soft smile on his face, despite his serious tone and it confused the other.

"I'm surprised you'd defend this place."

"Home is home."

"Even if you're bored and trapped in it?"

"Yep." Cinnabar looked back up at the papers. "Maybe, even more so because of that."

Errosion caught himself staring at his companion longer than he knew was appropriate, but found it challenging to look away. To be far, Cinnabar was the most interesting thing in here to look at. 

"Hey," The grey skeleton let slip, quickly looking for more to say as he was not prepared for his own comment. "um, oh." He sat up quickly, which really caught the other's attention. "You know what you haven't tried?"

"No, if I knew about it, I'm sure I would have tried it." Cinnabar rambled off almost jokingly. 

"Using someone else's portals to get out of here." Errosion suggested, ignoring his friend's nonsense.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He tilted his head and his glitchy-eye shaped itself into a question mark. Errosion just glared back at the other with a raised brow until Cinnabar perked up, the glitchy-eye's shape changing to an exclamation mark before returning to 'normal'. "Oh! Errosion!!" Cinnabar quickly got to his feet. "We have to try it! Please!"

"Why else would I suggest it?" Errosion chuckled at the other's excitement, standing up and opening up a portal to a place he knew would be good to test this theory; Outertale. It no longer felt odd opening portals around Cinnabar at least, but he noticed the other was frozen still staring at the portal. "Cin-?"

"I'm good. I'm good." He reassured, mostly himself, nerves spinning around in his chest as he reached out to touch the portal. "Just... really want this to work." 

They both did.

And it did. 

"Errosion!" Cinnabar cheered, his hand inside the portal, before rushing himself right through to the other side. He gawked up at the stars in amazement with a soft laugh upon realizing the other was talking about space earlier. Errosion walked through, closing the portal behind him, feeling a wave of relief off his back that he hadn't given the other false hope. No, instead, he got to witness what may have been the happiest he had ever seen Cinnabar. "Errosion." Cinnabar almost whispered. "It worked."

"Yeah. Seems it did."

"It's beautiful."

"Much better than papers." Errosion joined the other in looking out at the stars and endless space. 

"Hm." Cinnabar found his gaze back on his companion. He wanted to thank him, but it didn't feel like enough. He wanted to hug him but didn't want to upset him. He slowly, and carefully, movement himself closer to the other. Subtly was not easy when you were alone with someone in space.

"What are you doing?" Errosion tense, taking a step back. 

"Sorry-I just... I wanted to... how do I... uh..." He felt like his face was heating up, which he didn't think possible being that he's a skeleton. He stopped himself and calmed down, thankful for Errosion's patience. "Could I just stand next to you? No touching, I know, just, closer." 

Errosion had a variety of feelings about this mixing around in his soul. A part of him so desperately just wanted to hug Cinnabar, something he never expected to want to do to anyone. He knew he couldn't handle that yet though. On the other hand, why was the other suddenly caring about this? _Maybe_ , he thought to himself, _Cinnabar really was just as lonely as him_. He turned around and sat on the edge of the land they were on, feet hanging off into space, and patted the spot next to him.

"That's fine then." 

Cinnabar joined him sitting on the edge and scooting closer. There was barely any space between them, maybe two or three inches. This was the closest they'd ever been. Errosion eventually calmed as they sat there enjoying the view together in comfortable silence. 


End file.
